First Anniversary
by Bwaygal
Summary: Meg was sprawled out on the divan in the den reading a scroll, reading the same line over and over again. The thoughts of her anniversary were clouding her head - one year ago to the day was her first date with Hercules ...


**Author's Note:** This is my first piece of fanfiction and my first piece of creative writing since ... let's just say it's been at least a decade. I'm not entirely certain of the format, but eh, I tried. I don't own Disney or _Hercules_, but if I did there would definitely be a sequel to this before _Brother Bear 2_. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Meg was sprawled out on the divan in the den reading a scroll, reading the same line over and over again. The thoughts of her anniversary were clouding her head - one year ago to the day was her first date with Hercules - and here she was, stuck inside the villa by herself while Hercules was out at yet another store opening. She had opted to stay at home; after twenty store openings she had had her fair share of ribbon cutting ceremonies.<p>

She sighed heavily and dropped the scroll next to her on the floor. Rubbing her eyes roughly, she thought about what she should get Hercules for their anniversary – if anything. This was a big milestone for her, she had never been in a longer commitment, and she was pretty sure he had never been in one either. What do you get a man who has everything? she thought. She gave up and folded her arms across her face, deciding that a catnap would clear her mind.

Minutes into her nap, Meg was awoken by the front doors opening. She peaked from underneath her arms and smiled when she saw Hercules. Just the mere sight of him made her feel giddy inside. She sauntered over to him and draped her arms around his neck.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked with a smirk.

Hercules shrugged. "You've seen one, you've seen them all, but I would have had more fun if you were there."

"Aww. You wouldn't want to subject me to more of your fan-girl torture, now would you?" Meg teased playfully.

"No, of course not," Hercules said seriously, "I sometimes wish they could disappear and it would be just you and me."

"Only sometimes." Meg smiled and released her arms from around Hercules' neck. She turned to go back to her reading, but Hercules stopped her.

"Wait. I picked up something for you while I was out," he ran out of the bronze doors and returned moments later with a bag.

Meg raised an eyebrow as she reached for the gift. She set it on the floor and pulled out a coral-colored, satin chiton. It was strapless and embellished with a golden ribbon that crisscrossed across the bodice along with a sheer length of fabric that draped across the chest and down the back over both shoulders.

"It's beautiful," Meg said, holding it against herself, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, throw it on and meet me back here in ten minutes. We have a dinner date," Hercules smiled widely and all but skipped to his chambers to freshen up.

When Meg came out of her room, having changed and gussied up, she found Hercules by the foyer doors adjusting the medallion on his belt. He had changed from his golden cuirass into a silver one. A smile broke across his face when he caught sight of Meg. The dress was form fitting and accentuated her curves; the color giving a soft glow to her skin.

Meg gave him a warm smile, "What d'ya think?"

"Perfect," Hercules said fondly, "Ready?"

"I suppose so. Is old horsefeathers saddled up?" Meg asked.

Hercules shook his head. "Nope. It's just you and me and we're walking."

Meg sighed. "Then it's a good thing I'm wearing my hiking sandals."

Hercules kissed her on the cheek and looped her arm through his elbow. "I shall carry you if you tire, my love," he said.

"My hero," Meg mumbled as they headed out of the villa.

* * *

><p>After being cooped up in the villa for the entire day, a walk was rather refreshing to Meg - the company wasn't bad either. It was dusk by the time they reached the coastal taverna, the scene of their first dinner. Meg's heart fluttered with remembrance. They spent most of their dinner in silence, holding each other's hand across the table, occasionally sharing a small smile. The sunset was as glorious as ever and by the time they had finished their meal, the moon was out and the stars were shining. Meg tried with all her might to stifle a yawn, but it escaped.<p>

"Hey, don't yawn. The night's still young!" Hercules said a little too enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I had a busy day (laying around). Where to next?" Meg asked.

"Well. I was thinking we could go see the new play at the amphitheater," Hercules said pulling out two admission coins from his belt.

"It's not about a different family member of mine, is it?" Meg asked, in regards to the first play they saw together which was, unbeknownst to Hercules, about her uncle/cousin Oedipus.

"No, I don't think so, but I can't make any promises," Hercules said with a lopsided smile.

"What's the name of this play?" she asked, accepting a coin from Hercules.

"_Antigone_."

Meg nodded slowly, handed back the coin and folded her arms, "Yeah, um, I think I'd like to sit that one out, if it's ok with you."

"Oh. Okay." Hercules was confused. "Is she a long lost aunt or something?"

Meg looked at him, the seriousness in her face contrasting Hercules' attempt at making a joke.

"Cousin, actually," Meg said rather sadly.

This was not how Hercules imagined the evening going. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Meg any form of sadness.

"Oh, I-I didn't know. Although … I feel like that was something I should have been aware of …" Hercules finished, rubbing his neck and feeling even more naïve in front of Meg. She smiled softly.

"It's not your fault I don't talk much about my family. I'm sorry, I feel like I've ruined the evening."

Hercules shook his head. "Not at all. Let's just nix the play and go walk around a bit."

Meg was ready to go back to the villa and just relax in front of the fireplace, but she put up a good front; she knew Hercules had gone through some trouble to plan a romantic night out and she was not about to dash his hopes.

"Alright. You lead, I'll follow," Meg said.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for twenty minutes when Hercules suddenly stopped. Meg had been zoned-out for the majority of their walk thinking about a potential anniversary present, albeit late present, for Hercules, but she came to when he stopped. She looked up at him curiously.<p>

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we're here." Hercules smiled.

She looked around at her surroundings and realized he had brought her back to the garden. He had effectively recreated their first date – disregarding Meg's refusal to attend the play. She hadn't set foot in the garden since that eventful night exactly one year ago. She hoped that their return here would not be met with disaster.

They made their way down the staircase. Meg was aware of Hercules' eyes watching her. She glanced at him with a questioning look.

"You seem to be making your way down the steps with ease this time," he responded to her unspoken question. '

"Oh, yeah. About that …" Meg answered uneasily.

"I know you were faking. Actually, I liked the fact that you threw yourself at me," Hercules smiled.

Meg chuckled softly. "You are something else, Wonderboy."

Their pace slowed as they reached the fountain. The once melted statue of the dancing couple had been replaced by a statue of Aphrodite – the garden remained entirely the same otherwise. Meg was sure that, as they moved around the fountain, Aphrodite's eyes were following them. Meg shrugged it off as nothing more than moonlight trickery. They finally stopped near the balustrade separating the garden from the sea below.

It truly was a beautiful night, the jasmine was in bloom and the scent of the sea was wafting through the garden creating an ethereal perfume. Meg inhaled deeply and looked over at Hercules who seemed to be fumbling with – an apple? How could he possibly still be hungry? she thought. Hercules looked up and blushed a deep crimson.

"Uh … want an apple?" Hercules fumbled.

Meg waved her hands. "Gods no. I am still incredibly full from the dinner we had half an hour ago."

Hercules suddenly looked deflated, "Oh, okay. I mean, are you sure you wouldn't want a bite or something? Or to at least look at it? It's a nice apple."

Hercules was desperately grasping at straws. He had never even remotely anticipated a marriage proposal going this horribly awry. His father had assured him that she would accept the apple. Hindsight was 20/20 and Hercules was quickly realizing he had asked for the wrong god's opinion. Meg was thoroughly confused, was this a magical apple? Hercules sighed, and tossed the apple aside defeated.

"Meg," he said, "I wanted to ask – I was hoping you would – I-I was wondering if – Meg would you –"

He didn't get the chance to finish. Just as he was about to bare his soul, candles lit around the couple. Meg jumped slightly startled and Hercules reached for his sword anticipating the arrival of a specific uninvited god who had the propensity of dropping in during the most inopportune moments.

_Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite … the goddess of love!_

The goddess appeared in front of them, having been introduced by her incredibly catchy, and annoying, theme song.

"Greetings, Lovebirds, " Aphrodite said.

Hercules slowly lifted his hand off of the hilt of his sword. Meg was dumbfounded. She had caught a brief glimpse of Aphrodite during her five minutes at the entrance of Mt. Olympus, but Meg was still in awe of her beauty.

"Aph-Aphrodite! What are you doing here?" Hercules asked, feeling a mixture of relief and sheer terror.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would swing by and you know (save your butt)," she whispered behind the back of her hand to Hercules. "Excuse us," she said to Meg, pulling him aside, just outside of her earshot.

"Just follow my lead, kay?" she said.

Hercules didn't know what to do but nod. She began to walk away but then stopped.

"Oh! And here, you're going to need this," she said, handing him a small golden ring.

"What's this for?" Hercules asked.

"Uh, for your proposal?" she said, "The Romans are totally doing away with the whole apple throwing thing, too many concussions. I have a feeling this will catch on."

"Oh," Hercules said, not feeling any better about this new course of action.

"Listen Herc. She will say yes and if not," she clapped her hands gently, "I have back-up."

Cupid appeared, his wings barely supporting his hefty frame and his over-styled hair. "I have an arrow locked and loaded," he said, patting his bow.

Hercules looked appalled. "Aphrodite, I thank you for your help, but I don't want to trick Meg into marrying me," he said, "I just need to summon the courage to ask her."

Aphrodite nodded. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Hercules started his walk back to Meg, feeling the eyes of the two deities boring into the back of his head.

Meg had been waiting, knowing full well not to interrupt a god, but her patience was growing thin. Why does all of her romantic evenings with Hercules have to be spoiled by meddling gods? she thought. Just when she was at her wit's end, Hercules turned and started walking back to her, fiddling with something shiny in his hand.

Hercules was finally before her, his walk having felt like an eternity. Now what? he thought. He had a ring, but was he supposed to throw it at her? No, that was not a good idea; the rest of the evening would be spent looking for the damned thing. Should he just hand it to her, with no pomp and circumstance? That didn't feel right either. He was about to turn around and plead for Aphrodite's help when he felt Meg's hands over his trembling ones. He didn't realize he had been shaking until she held them still. He looked up into her expectant face and in that moment he knew exactly what was needed to be done.

Never breaking her gaze, he knelt on one knee before her and unveiled the ring bestowed by Aphrodite herself.

"Meg," he began, "I may not be the most articulate man to begin with, but whenever I'm with you, I find that it's even harder for me to form words; you leave me speechless. And on my journey to prove my strength, I found that my greatest strength lied in my love for you. We've been to the Underworld and back, both literally and figuratively. You bring out the greatness in me and I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life. Meg, will you marry me."

For the first time in her life, Meg didn't know what to say. Rather, she knew what to say, but her voice kept getting caught in her throat. She was not one for sappiness, but Hercules' speech struck a chord within her. She had never felt such genuine love before.

"Of course I will," she said, hugging his neck.

He stood up and lifted her off the ground in a tight hug, a huge weight having been lifted off of his shoulders.

Aphrodite and Cupid stood nearby watching the entire scene unfold, softly clapping in cheers to the newly engaged couple. Cupid softly elbowed Aphrodite in the shoulder.

"The candles were a nice touch."

"I thought they would help the ambience," she said, "And it did and that is why I am …"

_Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite … the goddess of love!_

And within a pink flash of flowers the goddess was gone. Cupid felt like a voyeur with his partner in crime gone and he too made a quick, although not as florid, exit.

The vanishing acts done by the two gods went unnoticed. Meg stroked Hercules' face.

"I love you, Wonderboy and that proposal was extraordinarily eloquent."

Hercules blushed, "I love you too and I tried." He smiled. "Here, let me put this on you before I lose it." Hercules hesitated. Meg looked from her hand to the ring to his face.

"What's the matter?"

Hercules coughed lightly, "I'm not entirely sure which finger it goes on.

Meg smiled at how adorably inexperienced he could be, he knew so little about so many things. Eureka, she thought. She knew of a perfect anniversary present for her new fiancé. She quickly took the ring from his hand and slipped it onto her finger. He looked at her quizzically. She smiled innocently, a devilish glint in her violet eyes.

"We have to get back home. Your present can't wait all night."

Not bad for their first anniversary, she thought, not bad at all.

FIN


End file.
